


Usual Things

by Vizuci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Happy, Light-Hearted, Prompt Fic, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizuci/pseuds/Vizuci
Summary: Ketchup on the wall and a burger bun next to my face.





	1. Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Created from one of my friend's prompt.

Waking up wasn't as much as an ordeal compared to seeing red painted across the wall next to me and a burger bun next to my face. I sighed in agony smelling the scent of heavy ketchup in the air and picked myself up from the bed. I glared at the red-stained blankets in contempt. I try to not wince at the ingredients laying next to my bed and the other empty bed in my room. Her blankets were messy as usual and were laying on the floor with the same damned color red on it. Suddenly the door opens and there reveals, my older brother in his waking glory with nothing but a large white t-shirt over him and black boxers underneath it, I sigh again. His eyes quickly take notice of the ketchup wall behind me and foods on the floor.

"Wasteful." He says with resignation.

I withhold the urge to smack him on his head.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

He shrugs. "I only woke up just now."

"So you were late?" I rub my forehead as if I was being attacked by an oncoming headache.

In an instant, I hear a loud scream with that terrible voice of hers from below. My little sister, the culprit of all of this is screaming incoherent words with pure happiness that destroys my mind and I groan.

"We were too late." I hear my older brother say and I groan again.

"You better help me clean this mess up."

He glances at me and tells me, "Okay."


	2. Road Rage

"Dear god, how much longer do I need to wait for these stupid cars to move?!"

"Calm the fuck down already, brother."

The moment those words slip out my mouth, my brother scowls at me, "We're going to be late to the damned wedding."

I stare at him in pity. "Does it matter? Isn't the bride your ex or something?"

The grip on his wheel becomes tighter and before I can say anything else, his grip goes to the collar of my shirt and he orders me, "Shut up."  
My mouth closes and I don't attempt to chat with him the rest of the way we're going to the wedding place.


	3. Runes, Crystals, Rocks

He smiles at the moonstone in his hand. He just couldn't wait to give it to his lover.

It held beautiful blue shades on the inside as the clearer parts outline it.

Without notice as he stares at the stone lovingly captivated by its' beauty, a bird comes to snatch it up from his hand. He screams and pleads the bird to stop yet to no avail it doesn't.

Unable to catch up with the bird's fast flight, he looks at its' disappearing figure with despair in his eyes.

That was the only moonstone left in the area he had searched. He tries to not lose hope in searching for something else similar to the moonstone's beauty.

In the head of a new goal, he walking around the forest for something as elegant as the moonstone.


	4. Butts and Exp

"More! More!" The 2D girl cries out as she moans lustfully.

Heavy breathing can be heard within the room as the male can't help but use his overactive imagination. In the screen shows him clicking the 2D girl's clothed butt with +3 exp showing up repeatedly in the top left corner.

Not noticing this the man's imagination expands to dangerous territory and was suddenly broken as he hears his door bang open.

Even though he had his headphones on, his sister's voice commands him to get the hell down from whatever rush he was having to come to eat dinner before she flames him.

The man tries to not let his disappointment shows as his sister slaps him hard on the back to get him moving downstairs with her.


End file.
